marblehornetsfandomcom-20200213-history
Entry 5
"And we also have these really tall trees right in the middle, which personally I just think are really cool." ―Alex Kralie, Entry #5 '''Entry #5 '''contains footage of Jay and Alex location scouting before the production of Marble Hornets. However, Jay finds now that the audio is badly distorted. Stats Contents Jay starts the entry, explaining that before Marble Hornets began production, he went location scouting with Alex. The videos were meant to simply record Alex talking about locations he was interested in using, but watching them now he's found that the audio is severely distorted in parts. When the video starts, Jay lets Alex know that they're recording and Alex begin explaining his ideas to use the gazebo they're standing in for a scene in which Brian comes back to reflect, noting that it probably won't take place until about 3/4 of the way through the film. Some visual tearing occurs here. Jay asks if Brian's going to be in the scene by himself, and as Alex replies the audio begins to distort quite loudly. His words are incomprehensible for the next several seconds and when the distortion clears up, Alex is saying that this is the part where Brian will decide to try to win Sarah back. He points out a few interesting shots he might be able to get, including the stream below them, and as he continues the distortion resumes. Once the distortion ends, Jay is heard describing the area they're in as secluded, which is presumably a good thing for either filming purposes, the setting of the story, or both. The video then cuts to Alex and Jay in the woods, in a location Alex describes as, "near Sarah's hunting camp." There is another visual tear here. Alex points to an area where he plans to have a bonfire scene, and Jay is heard coughing (although this could be entirely coincidental). As Alex explains the details of a scene in which Brian and Sarah and maybe also Tim sit around and discuss their past, the audio distorts again, but the speech is still understandable. The distortion ends and Alex points out the advantage of having the entire area surrounded by woods, blocking off the shoot from outside interference, along with the tall trees in the middle of the location which he thinks just look really cool. Jay spots a red structure off in the distance and zooms the camera in on it, asking Alex what it is. Alex starts to tell him it's an old climbing wall that maybe a fire department used to use, but he's interrupted by more audio distortion. When it cuts out again, Alex says he wishes the tall grass around the structure wasn't there, but he's sure they can work around it. The video stops and Jay notes in his text that along with the audio distortion, there were multiple instances of visual tearing, which he's also noticed in other entries (#1 , #3, and #4). He adds that it's possible he missed more instances of this type of distortion in other tapes he watched, and the entry ends. Video Photos snap1239.jpg snap1240.jpg snap1241.jpg snap1242.jpg|Visual tearing in Entry #5 snap1243.jpg|Visual tearing in Entry #5 snap1244.jpg|The Red Tower's first appearance snap1245.jpg snap1246.jpg snap1247.jpg